Naruto & One Piece CrossOver Challenge: Usopp
by NeoNazo356
Summary: CHALLENGE: Lies can be used for many means, but few use it as a certain sniper had intended; A suit of armor in a world where good people suffer, and the bad prosper. When a certain blond comes across the Sniper King's tale, The Chronicles of the Great Captain Usopp, will his dream of becoming Hokage finally fall within the crosshairs? Re-Adopted, by Gomu Gomu Rasengan no Sage
1. Chapter 1

The prelims for the third stage of the Chunin Selection Exams had ended naught but a day ago, and after making a solemn vow to defeat Neji after what he did to Hinata, one Naruto Uzumaki enthusiastically sought out his sensei, Kakashi Hatake, to train him during the next month for his match against the supposed prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan.

However, as fate would have it, things weren't meant to go his way.

"Lousy Kakashi-sensei. He promotes teamwork to your face, but then he goes behind your back and plays favorites," Naruto grumbled as he walked Konoha's back streets. After pretty much getting stood up and leaving before he could defend his actions, with what would be a weak attempt, he decided to do the one thing he thought he'd never do once he became a ninja. Go to the library and read.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later after <em>finding <em>the place, Naruto made his way to the back of the Konoha Ninja Library, in the hopes of finding a "super cool" jutsu, or something along those lines that would help him defeat that prick Neji.

A few minutes into his trip however as he got one of those wheeled ladders to he could reach the top shelves without climbing, an angry librarian who detested Naruto for the same reason the other villagers did, casually bumped the side of the ladder with her hip, causing it to shake wildly as she walked out of the aisle and back to her desk like nothing at all had happened.

A few seconds later after trying to maintain his stance in vain, Naruto fell to the floor face-first. The sudden jarring caused some of the books on the shelf to topple onto him, a particularly _heavy _and _dusty_ one landing on his head before landing in front of him.

"Man, this books seems way too heavy," Naruto groaned as he rubbed his sore head. After wiping some of the dust off with his hand, then blowing it away which elicited a brief coughing fit, he saw that it was an old leather-bound book, which was surprising since most _old _books were replaced with scrolls.

**The Chronicles of the Sniper King  
>The Great Captain Usopp<strong>

"Weird. It doesn't have a library stamp on it, or even Konoha's insignia," he said after flipping through the pages, seeing only more leather, then turned to the front of the book. "The Chronicles of the Sniper King… The Great Captain Usopp?" he questioned reading over the cover again. "Sounds like my kind of read," he chuckled as he made some shadow clones to take care of the books while he went to the back table.

After reading the first few pages of the book, starting in the prologue, our favorite blond who wasn't a Yamanaka was utterly amazed at the tales that _The Great Captain Usopp _lead. From exploring islands, fighting marines, merman, and "devil fruit users", to ships that flew through the air, sailed themselves, and had souls of their own, as well as his amazing crewmates, he was utterly amazed by what he found.

But what shocked him the most was how similar he and Usopp, or as he was otherwise known as Sogeking, were.

Apparently Usopp was the "dead-last" of the Mugiwara no Ichimi just like he was in Konoha, was loud and obnoxious, and directed pranks in battle instead of at random people.

He got _really _interested when he saw what looked like recipes for different ammo types, different slingshot designs, and strangely enough what looked like pictures of these seashell-like things called "dials" with what looked like storage seals underneath them.

"It doesn't look like anyone's touched this book in years. Or… ever," Naruto said to himself as he rubbed his chin and looked at the book. _That settles it. I'm going to make all this great stuff, and be the next Konoha no Sogeking. And maybe while I'm at it I'll make Neji look like a total fool in front of the whole village and keep my promise to Hinata at the same time._

After sneaking the book out of the library with his backpack and going home, he shut himself into his room and began reading the book cover to cover, hoping that there would be something in there to give him the edge he needed to beat Neji and keep his promise to Hinata.

* * *

><p>In the blink of an eye, the allotted month had passed since the end of the prelims for the third part of the Chunin Selection exams, and the arena was buzzing with activity as nearly the entire village came out to see the fights. Most came to watch the last Uchiha go up against the Kazekage's son, who rumors had it was untouchable. Others on the other hand came to spitefully watch the "dead last" of this year's graduating class from the ninja go up against the Rookie of the Year from <em>last <em>year's graduating class.

A few minutes later after everyone had gathered, the referee, Genma Shiranui, stated that if Naruto Uzumaki didn't show up, he would be disqualified, and Neji would be named the winner by default.

This announcement caused some cheering among the crowd, as well as a certain Hyuuga to smirk. The next moment however before our favorite blond could be disqualified, a somewhat-catchy theme with drums, guitars, and flute-based music playing began going over the speakers.

**-Cue Sogeking Theme Song-**

A few seconds into the tune, someone began to sing, everyone's eyes going to the eastern part of the arena roof, where a person stood in the sun's rays with their face shadowed. The only thing that could be seen at the moment was a red mantle fluttering in the breeze, a mask with three wavy points like a sun's, and what looked like a massive slingshot strapped to his back.

_**Sogeki no shima de  
>Umareta ore wa<strong>_

_**Hyakupatsu hyaku chyu  
>Ru Ru Ra Ra Ru<strong>_

_**Nezumi no medama mo  
>Lock On!<strong>_

_**Omae no haato mo  
>LOCK ON!<strong>_

_**Sogekino shima Dara kita otoko  
>Ru Ru Ru Ru ru ra Ra<br>Sore nigero!**_

**Sogege sogesoge  
>Sogekingu!<strong>

As everyone Just stood slack-jawed at this sight, the figure on the roof suddenly leapt off before landing in the arena in a low crouch after a short free-fall, their cape whipping in the wind as they made their way down.

The figure wore a thick red mantle around his shoulders that was about a foot from touching the ground. He wore a baggy orange jacket with blue shoulders, baggy orange pants, and blue shinobi sandals. On his face he wore a yellow mask with two diagonal blue lines running cross it in the lower left and upper right corners, a set of lenses over the eyes, and three wavy ornaments on the top and sides that resembled a sun's rays. Over his shoulder he carried a large green slingshot with five bands connected to a long staff, and at his side he carried a large leather shoulder bag.

The final detail about this figure was that he had spiky blond hair behind his mask, three lines across his cheeks from the sides to the back of his mask. There was a Konoha headband around his neck as well.

"Uh… Who are you?" Genma asked, his senbon nearly dropping from his mouth at the sight of this oddly dressed figure.

"Me? I am…" the figure said before assuming a dynamic pose with his finger pointing to the heavens and raising his mask with the other. "Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage and Konoha no Sogeking!"

**To be continued… By **_**you**_**!**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the intro for this NarutoOne Piece challenge of mine. You can do pretty much whatever you want with it from this point, should you chose to take it, though there are a couple of rules.**

**1- Pairings can be whatever you want. Just no yaoi.**

**2- You can change Naruto's outfit if you want to. The mask and mantle were just for that dramatic flare on his entrance for this challenge chapter.**

**3- Naruto's technique's, like Usopp/Sogeking's, can be as out-of-nowhere as you want. Even more-so since he's a ninja.**

**That aside, if you decide to take up this challenge, please PM me so that way I know you will be starting it up so that I can watch it. ****Also, feel free to re-do this chapter, since it's more of an introduction, and not an actual guideline to how the story should begin.**

**P.S.  
>If the idea appeals to you, you could even have Naruto find<strong> The Chronicles of the Sniper King: The Great Captain Usopp, _**before **_**the Chunin exams.**


	2. Adopted

Heads up, and I should've announced this as soon as it came up.

This story has been adopted by a new author and is started.

Author: ExplodoStara

Story: Sniping Art the Uzumaki Way

So there you go. This should prevent me from having to PM every person that asks- "Will you tell me when this challenge is adopted?"


End file.
